Las tres Mary Sue y Legolas
by Noldolante
Summary: El anillo va hacia el sur, y los nueve caminantes se preparan para todo incluyendo equipaje extra


**Nota:** Los personajes de la comunidad del Anillo son de J.R.R Tolkien, Mary Sue es un personaje ficticio que nadie se atribuye su creación horrorosa.

**Las tres Mary Sue y Legolas**

_"En cuanto a l resto, representarán a los otros pueblos libres del mundo: Elfos, enanos y hombres. Legolas irá por los elfos y Gimli hijo de Gloin por los enanos."_

_-El anillo va hacia el sur. La comunidad del anillo_

- Ya van a partir, deprisa!! – dijo una elfa con extraños poderes mágicos – debemos seguirles antes que partan.

- Tan pronto?, pero ti todavía no se han secado mis uñas – dijo otra medio elfa vestida de seda y larga cabellera.

- Pues lleva el esmalte si no quieres que te dejen – dijo la Maia de ojos morados y cabellos plateados – Y ustedes dense prisa.

- Ya vamos!!.

Dijeron en coro un ejército de Mary Sues que rápidamente corrieron al lugar donde la comunidad del anillo se había reunido antes de salir en su empresa.

- Recuerden que sus esperanzas dependen de la rapidez y el secreto.- dijo Elrond a la compañía una vez más antes de partir.

-Legolas, no olvidas algo- Interrumpió Aragorn mirando al ejército que se había reunido.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo el elfo casi resignado – Escúchenme bien, según una acuerdo al que hemos llegado con los escritores sólo pueden haber como máximo tres Mary Sues, ni una más. Así las tres que llegaron primero pueden acompañarnos, y las demás pueden irse a buscar otro fic como el de Harry Potter o los Piratas del Caribe.

Y como las Mary Sues tienen especial debilidad por el hijo de Thranduil se marcharon porque no pueden decirle no al elfo de sus sueños.

- Ahora bien, debemos organizarnos, tú dime tu nombre y tu raza para no tener confusiones más adelante.

- Yo soy Melian, una maia que se quedó en la tierra media prisionera de Sauron y que gracias a mis poderes pude escapar para buscarte y ayudarte a destruir el anillo.

dijo orgullosa la primera al momento que los miembros de la comunidad sacudían sus cabezas.

- Mi nombre es Miriel, soy una media elfa la otra hija de Elrond que hace tiempo se fue de montaraz con mis hermanos Elladan y Elrohir.

dijo orgullosa y lanzando miradas de apoyo a Aragorn quien sólo miró al cielo y comenzó a silbar.

- Yo soy Thuringwethil, la nieta de Feanor, hábil cazadora sin mi ayuda no podrán destruir el anillo de Sauron y su poder maligno....

- Suficiente!

se escuchó la voz de Elrond molesto

– Según el acuerdo al que llegamos no pueden usar nombres de personas que ya existieron en cualquiera de las edades de la tierra. Que caso no lo recuerdan?

- Algo así, un sujeto llamado Nahuel? Manuel?

- Manwe!!!

dijo Elrond Irritado

– fue él el que estableció las reglas! Y ahora tú no puedes llamarte Melian porque ya existió una en la primera edad que se casó con Elu Thingol; tú no puedes llamarte Muriel porque era la primera esposa de Finwe y madre de Feanor; en cuanto a ti por lo menos tienes la menor idea de quien fue Thuringwethil?

- No lo sé, alguna elfa muy hermosa, princesa hija de algún rey elfo?

- Thuringwethil fue una de la criaturas de Morgoth en la primera edad, tenía la forma de un murciélago.

dijo Frodo quien gracias a Bilbo conocía bien la historia de los elfos y al mismo tiempo provocó que estallara la risa de los presentes.

- Es que todos los nombres buenos ya estaban tomados –

dijo enroscando un mechón de su cabello.

– Si no podemos usar esos nombres como nos llamaremos?

- Deja que Leggy escoja nuestros nombres

- Sí!!

Dijeron las otras dos en coro.

- Me parece justo

Dijo el elfo y sacó inmediatamente una hoja e hizo que ellas firmaran sin ver siquiera lo que firmaban.

- dinos querido Leggy como nos llamarás?

- De acuerdo a este contrato te llamarás Pesadawen, tú Babosiel y por último tu nombre será Mentecawen.

- Oye esos nombres son horribles – dijo la recién nombrada Pesadawen.

- No, porque los elfos tienen el don de ver en el alma de las personas como en lagunas transparentes –

Habló Mithrandir

– los nombres que recibieron de Legolas no son más que la descripción exacta de sus personalidades. Y si no es mucho pedirles partamos de una vez.

Y la compañía de los nueve y tres más partió hacia el sur a una aventura desconocida.

Mientras tanto en Imladris Elrond se sentó pesadamente en su silla.

- Que alivio, confío en que con la ayuda de Aragorn y Mithrandir, Legolas pueda librarse de ese pesado equipaje una vez más. En verdad no envidio al hijo de Thranduil, creo que su carga es aun más pesada que el anillo único que lleva Frodo.


End file.
